The following prior art is believed to be the current status of the art:
PCT Publication WO 98/58827 describes a platform for transporting a wheelchair over an icy surface. The prior art platform does not include a control system enabling the user to control the speed of movement of the platform over an icy surface. In addition, this prior art platform does include a control system for controlling the horizontal orientation of the platform so as to maintain the wheelchair user in a horizontal plane during transportation over an incline.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,004 describes a motorized wheelchair platform enabling a user thereof to navigate uneven terrain. However, this prior art device does not provide a transportation unit which maintains the wheelchair in a horizontal plane during ascending and descending operations over obstacles.
KR 201000847 describes a wheelchair transporter for transporting a manual wheelchair on an inclined set of stairs. However, this prior art device only relates to manually controlled wheelchairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,405 describes a transport apparatus for climbing and descending stairs. This prior art device does not include a system for controlling the speed of the transport apparatus.
There is thus lacking in the prior art, a wheelchair transportation device enabling the user to control the transportation of the wheelchair over an obstacle using the accustomed and familiar control panel and/or joystick control as well as maintaining the wheelchair in a horizontal plane during ascending and/or descending an incline.